Come in Closer
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: An unexpected storm in Neverland causes Rumpelstiltskin and Regina to find shelter, and solace, with one another. Golden Queen. Spoilers through "Ariel", can be considered AU.


Author's note: I fully intended for this to be utter fluff involving my OTP making out in a cave. Instead it turned into something far more emotional, brought on by the feels that this ship gave me in the most recent episodes. At least my inspiration is back, and hopefully with it, more ficlets and new chapters of All That is Thirst shall be arriving in the future.

xxxxxxx

Come in Closer

Not long after the mermaid disappeared from view, the storm hit.

Taken by surprise, Regina shrieked and jumped towards the closest form of shelter: namely, Rumpelstiltskin's arms.

The sorcerer caught her, which shocked them both more than the sudden rain did.

Inhaling sharply, Rumpelstiltskin caught Regina's eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes," she managed, trying to steady her voice and her rapidly beating heart at the same time, before glancing up at the sky and glaring slightly. "She must still be mad at me."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked owlishly. "Who?"

The Queen brought her gaze back to his, her lips quirking briefly into a smile. "It's a long story. Right now, I think it's more important that we find shelter."

He nodded in agreement, and then the two set off to do just that.

xxxxxxx

Eventually, they found solace in a small cave.

While Rumpelstiltskin's leather garments had done their part in shielding him from the storm, Regina hadn't been so lucky.

She was soaked to the skin, but he couldn't help the small surge of pride that ran through him when he noticed that she was doing her best not to appear affected.

Wordlessly, he created a campfire in the middle of the cave and then conjured some blankets. "You should get out of those clothes before you catch cold."

Regina whirled to face him, eyes wide. "What?!"

Immediately, the Dark One smirked. "I'm merely concerned for your safety, my dear. After all: you saved my life on this island. It's only fair that I return the favor."

He was treated to an incredulous stare before, quietly, she demanded that he turn around in order to give her privacy.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't resist sneaking a peek, regardless.

xxxxxxx

After a while, Regina set her drenched clothes aside and wrapped herself up in the blankets, clearing her throat self-consciously before announcing that she was decent.

Rumpelstiltskin turned back towards her and raked his eyes over his former student, who shifted uncomfortably and tugged relentlessly at the fabric to keep it from slipping down her shoulders.

There were thousands of remarks that he could have made, but pity surged through him, so instead: he gently took her hand, leading her towards the fire so she could get warm.

They settled close to each other, Rumpelstiltskin shrugging out of his jacket so it could dry properly, and huddled as close to the heat as they could.

After a few moments of silence, Regina, who was rubbing her hands together to stave off the chill in the air, spoke. "I guess this means that we're even for now?"

He glanced sideways at her, noting how lovely she looked even with her hair a damp, tangled mess. "I've long since given up keeping score, Regina."

She was unable to keep from smirking slightly, and turned her attention back to the fire.

Rumpelstiltskin continued to gaze at her, his eyes raking over her lovely features, only to notice that there was a hint of melancholy in her eyes that made his heart clench.

"We're going to find Henry, you know. And we're going to rescue him. No amount of past-history changes the fact that he's my grandson and that we both care for him…not to mention," he paused and swallowed hard when she turned to look at him again, her eyes searching his curiously.

"Not to mention what?"

He inched closer, reaching out to touch her face lightly. "Not to mention that, no matter what I might say or do: I also care for you. It pains me to see you suffering, love."

Her heart nearly leapt into her throat when she saw that he was being completely honest.

Their relationship over the years had been akin to a game of chess: the two of them playing each other to whatever advantage they had. At that moment, however, all the pieces were swept aside as he allowed his true feelings to shine through.

"Rumpel…" for once, she found herself at a loss for proper words. Questions raged through her head: where did she fit in his life? Did he love her, or was it just a deep friendship and understanding on his part? And if it was love: what about the woman that was supposedly his "true love" that was waiting for him at home? Was this another trick?

He could see the confusion in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't really have an answer for you."

She nodded, trying not to let her disappointment show and certain that she was failing miserably.

It didn't help matters that, while he continued to stare at her, a whirl of thoughts in his head was causing him to be as confused as she was.

Finally, and unable to take it any longer, he mentally told the voices to shut up.

Regina turned her head towards his when he suddenly growled in frustration, and she was pretty sure that she heard him mutter: "Fuck it" before, abruptly, his mouth was upon hers.

Being kissed by the Dark One was the _last_ thing in the world Regina expected, but that didn't change the fact that she enjoyed it either.

Unable to resist, the sorceress gave in to the embrace, sighing against Rumpelstiltskin's mouth and practically melting into him when his arms circled around her and held her tight.

She gasped when he nibbled in a playful manner at her lower lip, opening her mouth under his and granting his tongue entry.

He explored with an expertise that thrilled her, and she curled closer into his arms, raking her fingers through his soft, silken hair until, finally: they pulled back in order to breathe.

"Rumpel, what are you doing?" she tried to regain some of her reason.

He chuckled softly. "I know this is reckless and insane on several levels, but…this may be the last chance I have to be with you," he caressed over her cheek tenderly. "And, I want our last memories together to be happy ones."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed and she caught his fingers with hers. "Are you still harboring the idea that Pan will kill you? I already told you, Rum…you're not dying by _anyone's_ hands but my own. Which means that you're **not** dying any time soon."

Her conviction that she would be able to protect him struck a chord, and he couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to her palm. "You've always had such faith in me, angel. And I confess: I've never really understood why."

"It's simple. You had faith in me. And when you love someone: it tends to go both ways."

He stared at her for a long moment, before whispering: "You love me?"

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" she framed his face between her hands. "After everything that happened between us?"

Memories of all they had had together: good times _and_ bad, flooded his mind. "I suppose, in the long run, it isn't."

The smile she aimed towards him was tinged by sadness. "It's all right, Rumpel. I know you don't love me back. Not like I love you, at least."

Immediately he shook his head. "Don't think that, Regina. I…I do love you, but…"

"It's complicated," she completed, starting to pull back from him.

He caught her arm before she could completely move away, and the next thing she knew: he was kissing her again, in a far more passionate manner than before.

"I don't want to think about the past or the future," he confessed when he drew back for air, brushing raven locks of hair away from her eyes. "Right now: all that matters is _this_ moment: our moment."

Regina inhaled shakily. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She couldn't think of a better way to respond to that than to kiss him again, and the next few minutes were spent casting what remained of reason, along with his clothes, aside.

xxxxxxx

They sank back together on the blankets that had covered her only seconds earlier, which now formed a make-shift bed so that they would be comfortable.

In the back of her mind, Regina knew that this was a one-time deal and that once they returned to Storybrooke things would return to how they normally were between them, but she decided that, for the moment: she didn't care.

All that mattered was the fact that the Dark One was in her arms, worshipping her skin with touches and kisses that sent her senses spiraling out of control as desire erupted.

She retaliated with teasing attentions of her own, grasping at his shoulders as he trailed elegant fingers along the curve of her hip, drawing their bodies as close as possible.

Regina ran her hands down along his chest, reveling in the smooth texture of his skin and pausing to trace along the lean muscle of his torso.

He could drive her insane with the most fleeting of touches, and it wasn't long until she arched her hips towards his in an invitation that he wasted no time in taking.

Everything seemed to go still once they were joined and the couple paused to adjust to the sensation and the way that the seemed to _fit_ together.

Regina's eyes met Rumpelstiltskin's, her heart skipping wildly when she realized that the lust in the amber depths of his eyes was tempered by pure affection, proving that his feelings for her were far deeper than she initially had thought.

Overjoyed, she tugged him forward for an ardent kiss that said more about her love for him than words ever could, and then, nothing else mattered save for the pleasure that they shared.

xxxxxxx

Regina could hear the light patter of rain hitting the ground outside the cave, which meant that the storm was finally letting up.

However, she was far too comfortable in her current position to even contemplate moving: wrapped up safely in Rumpelstiltskin's arms, their bodies still entwined under the blankets they shared.

Sighing happily, the queen shifted, tilting her head up so she could look at her lover but still listen to the steady beat of his heart.

He glanced down at the same moment she looked up, causing their eyes to meet.

Gently, he cupped her chin, opening his mouth to speak, only for Regina to place her fingers lightly over his lips and shake her head.

"Don't ruin this by talking, Rumpel…not right now. Let's just exist together for a bit longer, okay?"

He stared at her for a long moment, before smiling softly and nodding, understanding apparent in his gaze.

Smiling, Regina leaned in and touched her lips to his, and when he deepened the kiss: she knew that, for a while at least, he was entirely _hers_.

The End


End file.
